<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Esteemed Professor by foive (arcticnewt)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128405">Esteemed Professor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcticnewt/pseuds/foive'>foive (arcticnewt)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Exhibitionism (kinda), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Five's a rich influential man's son who can buy you your family and this school, I can't believe I wrote this tbh, Infidelity, Leonard doesn't know how to please a woman, Professor/student kink i guess, Slight daddy kink slipped in there, There's a bit of Leonard/Vanya too but it's for infidelity that's it, Wow this is thirsty shit, they're in college</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:08:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcticnewt/pseuds/foive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Esteemed Professor Vanya Hargreeves can't stand this one particular student, who seems to love riling her up. </p><p>The feeling seems to be mutual- he prefers her on her knees anyway.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>182</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Esteemed Professor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/gifts">fiveyaaas</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So just to get the facts straight, Five's supposed to be 18-20 in college, and Vanya's around 23-27.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hi guys,” Vanya lifts her hand in greeting. She’s standing in front of the classroom, one hand leaning on the desk beside her. “I’m Professor Hargreeves, and I’ll be teaching your advanced English Lit this semester.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“I’ve been married two years,” Vanya tells the class a few weeks after class had gone into session. She supposes it’ll help her build rapport with her students if they know a bit about her personal life. Not that her personal life was going well, really. Her marriage with Leonard wasn’t something she would choose for herself again, given a second chance- not that that was what she'd tell the class. </p><p> </p><p>“Can you tell us anything about your husband, Miss?” a student asks, timidly raising a hand. </p><p> </p><p>She likes to think that she’s a personable teacher, someone that her students can easily approach for anything they might need. So it's important for her to be open with them as well.</p><p> </p><p>As Vanya proceeds to regale the class with a few anecdotes about Leonard, like their City Hall wedding, and <strike>boring</strike> stable life in a one bedroom apartment, a particular student- a young man with striking light eyes had garnered her attention. </p><p> </p><p>She loses her train of thought, her sentence catching as he meets her gaze and a slow smile creeps on his face. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Don’t we have anything better to do than read a girl’s diary?” </p><p> </p><p>Vanya turns to face the student who had interrupted her- Five, who her colleagues had sung praises of. Top of the class (all of them), confident, and <em> rich </em>. He was the son of one of the board of directors of the university, and biggest financial backers. If he hadn’t been such a perfect angel, Vanya supposes he could get away with a lot of things, with his family backing the entire university.</p><p> </p><p>Though even without the family, and the influence, those eyes alone could let him go free for murder. </p><p> </p><p>But <em> why </em> did he have to choose <em> her </em>class to test that theory out? </p><p> </p><p>Also really, he was going to bitch about Anne Frank? </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“How is <em> Wuthering Heights </em> a required reading in an advanced English Literature course?” </p><p> </p><p>It’s <em> him </em> again. Five is the most aggravating student Vanya’s ever had. That’s not to say that she’s been teaching long, this is just her third year of teaching. This was a new elective of the university- she’d been hired specifically because of her different approach to these pieces. </p><p> </p><p>He continues, not seeming to care at all that he’d cut off her lecture, or that his classmates were gaping at him for <em> bitching </em> at the lovely Professor Hargreeves. “Professor, I just mean to say that this shit was covered in <em> high school </em>. I’m sure that material for teeny boppers is above you.” </p><p> </p><p>His smile is innocent, as if his last line was supposed to placate Vanya, but the curve of his lips sends a burst of irritation through her system. </p><p> </p><p>“Mister-” </p><p> </p><p>“Please, just call me Five.” </p><p> </p><p>“Wuthering Heights is a classic.” Vanya’s actually infuriated at this point. She’s one of the kinder faculty members, but Five just grates on her every last nerve. </p><p> </p><p>She also personally <em> loves </em>Wuthering Heights.</p><p> </p><p>Her voice is sharp. “It’s a piece of English Literature that drew conflict as to its portrayal of-”</p><p> </p><p>“Cruelty, violence, and the Victorian era.” Five says airily, waving her off. “Yada yada, high school. I told you.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Five had come to see her after class that day, his image the pinnacle of innocence as he hovered at the door of her office. </p><p> </p><p>She stifled a groan, because hadn’t she suffered enough today? Heat pooled in her system- just like it did every single time she was reminded of his existence. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re a disrespectful little shit.” She can’t help her outburst, he’d been undermining her authority in class, daily, for what was going on half the semester. He’d <em> finally </em> pushed her to the limit, and she’d cracked, demanding he stay after class. </p><p> </p><p>She was finally going to get this sorted out. He wouldn’t give her shit for any longer. </p><p> </p><p>“And you like it,” Five smiled jauntily, not worried in the least. He seemed relaxed, which Vanya found unsettling. He almost looked like he <em> wanted </em> to be there, held in her office after class. “I know you’d be <em> so </em> bored without me.” </p><p> </p><p>He shoots her a wink from his seat behind her desk. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Five </em> .” Vanya’s angry, the <em> audacity </em> of this boy, honestly. Where does he find the nerve to say all the infuriating things that come out of his mouth? “I could have you suspended.” </p><p> </p><p>“What would the fun in that be?” he doesn’t even seem fazed in the slightest, just chuckling to himself. But his expression goes cold, and he opens his mouth to speak again. “Though you couldn’t, even if you tried.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <strike> Vanya knows he’s right. </strike>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Professor, why don’t we just watch the movie?”</p><p> </p><p>This time it had been The Great Gatsby. </p><p> </p><p>Vanya didn’t even bother to respond this time.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“As a professor, you don’t condone cheating, do you?” Five’s leaning against the doorframe of Vanya’s office, hands in his pockets, that <em> infuriating </em>look of innocence on his face, only betrayed by the wicked gleam in his eye.</p><p> </p><p>An odd feeling comes over Vanya. She’s never been alone with Five- or any other student- before. This isn’t a situation that she knows how to navigate particularly well.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t,” Vanya says from her desk. She’s calm, though she isn’t sure how long that will last. “Have you come to-”</p><p> </p><p>He chuckles, stepping into her office and closing the door with a <em> click </em> behind him. “Have <em> you </em>cum, Professor?” </p><p> </p><p>Vanya’s face turns red in outrage, slamming her fists on the table as she’s brought to her feet by sheer anger. “How <em> dare </em>-”</p><p> </p><p>“Might explain why you’re so <em>uptight</em>,” Five cuts her off, coming to meet her halfway. “You probably haven’t been fucked in ages, have you?” </p><p> </p><p>His tone is almost sweet, but the look on his face is downright despicable, going with his words perfectly. While Vanya’s still in surprised outrage, he grabs the Professor by the hair and kisses her roughly. It’s a kiss with an edge, there’s teeth and he’s nipping at her lip, shoving his tongue in her mouth, and Vanya <em> melts </em>. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Want to reconsider your answer?” </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Come on, open your mouth wide, <em> Professor </em>.” Five’s eyes are like steel and his expression is stern while he’s looking down at her. His hand is in her hair, and he’s rubbing the tip of his dick all over her face, smearing her in precum like he’s marking her as his. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s a dirty girl, you want it, don’t you?” His sweet crooning is a sharp contrast against the obscene things he’s doing to her face and the firm grip he has on her hair. </p><p> </p><p>Vanya’s on her knees, and she really shouldn’t be enjoying this, but <em> fuck </em> it’s been so long since she’s had a decent fuck. Thoughts of everything else except for the swollen, leaking dick teasing her lips flee her mind. He’s <em> painting </em> her face with his precum, and she <em> loves </em> it. She tries to mouth at him, because she wants it so bad. </p><p> </p><p>“What would your <em> loving </em>husband think of you choking on your student’s dick?” Five asks tauntingly as he finally allows her to slide her mouth on his length until his balls hit her chin. </p><p> </p><p>She isn’t supposed to like this, this is <em> wrong </em>, she could destroy her caeer, her marriage-</p><p> </p><p>Five starts face-fucking her roughly, and she just feels so <em> used </em>, but so full and hot and she’s drooling around his dick, gagging on it, wanting to get as much of him in her mouth as possible. Vanya could probably just swallow his dick for the rest of her life, and she’d be okay with that. </p><p> </p><p>“Am I bigger than he is?” his tone is conversational as he roughly fucks into her mouth, drool spilling from her lips from this <em> fucking </em>sloppy blowjob. “Were you ever this much of a good cocksucker for him?”</p><p> </p><p><em> Only for you </em>, Vanya’s traitorous mind provides. </p><p> </p><p>As if Leonard had it in him to be this intense, Vanya found herself thinking as she licked her way up and down Five’s length, looking up at him from on her knees. </p><p> </p><p>Five isn’t pleased. He yanks her by the hair, pulling her back.</p><p> </p><p>Vanya flushes in shame when she realizes she had whined at the loss of him in her mouth. </p><p> </p><p>“I want an answer from my esteemed professor,” he growls, jerking his hand so that she’s looking up at him, and she whimpers. At this point Vanya’s knees are aching, her cunt is soaked, and she just wants to be stuffed- she doesn’t care if it’s her mouth, her pussy, <em> damn </em>, she’d let Five have her ass at this point. </p><p> </p><p>He slaps her with his dick, making a wet smacking sound. Then he's rubbing himself all over her face, trailing the tip over her cheeks, along the curve of her lip, and then Vanya has <em>cock </em>in her eyes and the realization makes her gush.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm your cocksucker," Vanya says lowly, and Five's body gives a rough jerk at her tone. </p><p> </p><p>Then Five cumming, his shoulders shaking, his cum coating Vanya's face and hair- he can see it on her eyelashes, dripping down to her cheeks. The sight triggers another load from him. "What a <em>good </em>professor," he moans as she sticks out her tongue to taste his cum, and <em>fuck </em>he can see her scooping up his essence with her digits before she proceeds to finger herself lewdly. "So good for your students." </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that’s it. What a cockslut, riding my dick in your office.” Five spanks her ass with his open palm, and Vanya moans at the sting, the force driving her on his cock even more. “Moan for me.” </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Daddy </em> ,” she gasps, rocking herself on his lap, plumping up her tits and presenting them to Five’s face. This <strike> boy </strike> man turns her into a total <em> whore </em>. </p><p> </p><p>“I know you want this,” Five continued talking. “You’ve wanted me ever since I set foot in your classroom, when I’d talk back at you, I'd bet your pussy was <em> soaked </em>.” </p><p> </p><p>Vanya can’t even bring herself to protest anymore. She isn’t even sure if he’s wrong. </p><p> </p><p>“You could lose your job,” Five muses, as if her tight little pussy isn’t choking his dick. He sounds almost conversational, and Vanya wants to make him lose his ever-so-present composure, which remains even when her cunt makes little wet sounds with her every motion. She starts to work herself even harder on him, bouncing up and down on him like there’s no tomorrow, perky tits bouncing in front of Five’s face. </p><p> </p><p>It works against <em> her </em>though, she’s moaning as she feels his hardness fill her up with every stroke she makes, being stuffed to the brim with something so hard, and she’s so close to cumming-</p><p> </p><p>Five interrupts her trail of thought, moaning into her shoulder. Vanya succeeded in making him lose his cool, she notes to herself smugly. But then he speaks, his voice rough and low, “You’re also definitely ruining your marriage,”- then she’s clenching and tightening around his cock, her entire body shaking, sweat dripping down her neck that he eagerly laps up as she cums, lips parted as she gasps for air. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s okay, I could take care of you.” He pulls her hair because he wants to hear her moan again, and he notes that her hips are still thrusting on him mid-orgasm. “I’d give you everything you need.” </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Vanya’s standing in front of the class in a pencil skirt and her buttoned up blouse, sans panties. She’s sweating <em> ever </em>so slightly, and she’s a bit scared that the buzz between her legs can be heard throughout the entire classroom. </p><p> </p><p>She feels flushed, hot, and isn’t she supposed to be teaching? </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Vanya only realizes he’s under the desk when her skirt is violently shoved up her thighs, her panties are dragged down- <em> did he use his fucking teeth </em>- then her knees are pushed apart and there’s a wet, hot tongue making slow, wide licks on her slit. </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes shoot wide open, and she tries to shift away to take a look under the table, but Five’s hands dig into her thighs, nails leaving little crescent marks on her skin like he’s punishing her for trying to move away from his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>She’s supposed to be proctoring an exam- the hall is dead silent, except for the scratching of pens against papers and the ruffling of questionnaire sheets. </p><p> </p><p>What the fuck had Five been <em> thinking </em>, risking something like this? </p><p> </p><p>Vanya’s legs spread a little wider. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>As Five walks down the corridor, he toys with the lace of his esteemed professor’s panties that he has stuffed in his pocket. </p><p> </p><p>He smirks as he realizes that they're still wet. </p><p> </p><p>He’d gag her on them next time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this during a sprint, so this isn't the most clearly structured fic ever. My excuse is that I'm leaving myself room to write thirsty spinoffs.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>